memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LuciferJames
Welcome to Memory Alpha, LuciferJames! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Shran (Talk) 21:01, August 27, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please don't upload non-trek/personal images. -Angry Future Romulan 21:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) what you don't what you are not geeks, need me to leave my IQ, on a 30 page test, is 306 out of 308 my neck line is 17 1/2 inches, i can handle 9.25 G/Forces in my aircraft and you tell me i can not updated one of my pictures with online softwear, how about go to h.ll dont tell me that you can delete my picture unless you are the military police, :Personal attacks will not be tolerated. Further attacks or uploading of personal images will result in being blocked from editing. This will be your only warning.--31dot 21:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) then i will be see you ! i am sorry that you dont have a open mind to other startrek fan, those images are apart of star trek so i will be leaving this game of star trek see you :If you are interested in posting here, you may wish to review the canon policy as that is all we deal in. There are wikis that deal with fan-created works such as Memory Gamma and Expanded Universe.--31dot 08:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC)